


Lost In The Woods

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lost in the woods, and Danny was pretty sure it was Tim's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Woods

They were lost.

It was getting dark.

Danny wasn’t happy and he had no problems making his discomfort and annoyance known to Tim. 

It had been the brunette’s idea to enjoy the countryside, so Danny thought it was only fair he get to suffer as the blonde was.

"Do you know where we are yet?" Danny demanded.

"For the twelfth time, no!" Tim snapped. "Look, it’s getting late. Why don’t we camp out in the cave back there until morning?"

"How about because this is like Blair Witch all over again?"

Tim rolled his eyes and dragged his lover back to the cave they had passed.

Once the double sleeping back was laid flat, they both undressed to their boxers and climbed in.

"I don’t like this," Danny muttered. "It’s uncomfortable and we’re in the middle of…"

Danny was cut off when Tim’s lips covered his in a passionate kiss. Before Danny could question him further, the brunette proceeded to make love to him.

As Tim manipulated his body, Danny had to admit that being lost wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
